When Darkness Falls
by Dancing-Firetoes
Summary: Have you ever been in a situation where you feel as if someone is watching? Imagine have that as a constant feeling and having to live in fear of it at all times. A new girl arrives at Horizon and experiences those feelings, however she's different.......
1. Prologue

Body

**Prologue**

****

January 23, 1998 

The reflection of her switch blade glinted in the moonlight. The car was only a few feet away. She tucked her face mask farther over her face and glanced at Adam. He clutched the gun to his chest and advanced toward the car. Just as the two reached it, a security guard rounded the corner. Adam was so intent on being quiet, he didn't see him, but she did. She was speechless, and could only whimper in fear. Adam broke the car window with skill, and threw in the bag of ecstasy and the bag of money they'd hefted earlier. 

"Hey! Freeze!" the guard yelled, startling Adam. Guns were drawn, and in a moment the two were wrestling each other to the ground. She backed away, watching the horrific scene with wide eyes. A shot rang out and the guard slumped to the ground. Adam stood, his shirt now sprayed with blood, he looked freaked out. 

"Oh, God," he whispered. He then glanced up at her, she was shaking and crying. "C'mon, hurry, get in the car." He jumped in and hot wired it. 

She shook her head, turned, and ran. Adam's angry shouts faded as she rounded the corner into an alleyway. She ran for two blocks until she ripped off the face masks, throwing it away and walking onto the street. A policeman rounded the corner and spotted her with the switch blade. He quickly tackled her, and she fought against him. One swift thrash of the knife and she felt it stick into his arm, he grunted then roughly turned her over and slammed her body into the ground. Cold metal cuffs dug into her wrists, and more officers came over. 

"This girl is that kids accomplice, he described her to us," one officer said. 

"Damn you Adam!" she thought, and then was dragged towards the car. 


	2. High Fear

Body

**Chapter 1**

****

****January 23, 2001 

Colleen bent to blow out the candles of her birthday cake. She was 16 now, and the incident of 3 years ago stilled freshly haunted her mind, Adam made sure of that. He was still in jail, because of it. Here she was, surrounded by a loving family and it took all her energy to pretend to be happy. Adam's torturous phone calls and letters had gotten even worse lately. It was almost every night now, that he called and threatened to kill her as soon as he was out. She closed her eyes and remember the horrific night. 

~*~*Flashback*~*~ 

"Look sweetie, I have this bag of ecstasy, a hell of a lot of money, and you. All we need is a car and we're on our way to total peace. So lets run away together....you and I." 

~*~*End Flashback*~*~ 

Adam's words echoed in her mind. He'd acted so loving that night. But now it was different, now he wanted her dead. All the love she ever had for him was created out of fear. He was now 20 and was soon to be released from jail. The security guard he shot didn't die, and his charges were attempted murder, theft, and possession of illegal narcotics. He had a good scheming lawyer, and was able to only get about four years in and three on parol. 

"Colleen, are you okay?" her mom shook her out of her daydream. 

"Uh yeah, I'm just not feeling that great, I think I'll go lie down," Colleen stood up and went to her room, while her mom threw her a worried look. 

For four months she'd been free of marijuana. She couldn't take it anymore. Colleen reached under her mattress and pulled out the joint she'd bought from a kid at school. She opened the window and lit her joint. Leaning out, she inhaled a long drag and then sighed. Her mind ran away with her as she continued to smoke and a calm feeling enveloped her body. The phone rang jolting her attention to it, and she realized she's smoked more than half of the joint. She had a private line, so no one else in the house would answer it. She stared at it forever, then finally picked it up. She swayed a bit, then gasped when a familiar voice came on. 

"Colleen.....it's Adam, you know, the Adam that you put in jail. Colleen? Talk to me dammit!!!! You ditched me that night, left me there, all alone to face the cops. The least you can do is talk!" 

"Hello.........Adam," she hesitated. 

"Yeah, that's right, be scared and act afraid. You have reason to, cuz I'm outta here in a month!" he laughed for a bit, then said, "You wait sweetie, I'm comin." He hung up, and the silence rung in her ears. 

The drugs had settled in, she wasn't thinking, she panicked. One month......one month till the horror began all over again. She couldn't endure it. She rushed into the bathroom and frantically searched through the cabinets, finally spotting the bottle of IB Profin she poured the pills in her mouth. It was too late, she had swallowed. How many? She started crying and crawled towards the staircase, then she started laughing hysterically. Adam had won, it was over....he beat her. 


	3. The Arrival

Body

**Chapter 2**

April 7th, 2001 

Susan rolled up the dirt road to the school called Horizon. Colleen slumped lower in the passenger seat. Two months had passed and she'd attempted suicide twice. Her mother, Susan, found out about Adam's phone calls, pressed charges against him. He was contained for another 2 months because there was no obvious proof of what was said to her. Finally Susan discovered the school called Horizon, for troubled teens. It was a long ways away from New York, and sat in a safe place in the middle of beautiful mountains. Colleen wasn't reluctant to go. It meant no more drinking and no more drugs. No more life. 

The car was pulled to a stop and a man that looked like he was in his early thirties approached. 

"Mrs. Wethers, I'm Peter Scarbrow, welcome to Horizon," Colleen watched her mother giggle and shake hands with him. She rolled her eyes and prepared to watch yet another one of her mother's flirting fests. 

"You can call me Susan," she batted her eyelashes at him. 

Peter glanced at Colleen then walked around the car to the passenger side where she still remained. "Hey there, you must be Colleen, I'm Peter. Would you like to come join your mother and I in the main office?" 

"No thanx, I'm fine right here." 

"Well, I think you should get out anyway, because if not, that big man you see over there. Well, he'll drag you out." 

Colleen turned an icy glare, then threw the car door open hitting his knees, "all right then." 

"She followed her mother and Peter into the main office. The two went into his office to "talk" about her suicide attempts, and everything else she's done. She remained sitting on the couch outside his office. Colleen closed her eyes and leaned back. 

~*~*Flashback*~*~ 

"Colleen, this is our night, stop worrying," Adam smiled. 

"Well why do you have to take a gun?" she whined. 

"Dammit, are you stupid? For protection, we're in downtown New York ok. Don't worry about it. Just take this." 

"Why? What is it?" 

Adam laughed, "Just some stolen goods." 

~*~*End Flashback*~*~ 

Colleen shuddered, remembering her first try at ecstasy. She was only 13, it was the night of the shooting. She was brought back to reality when a blonde woman bounced into the room. 

"Hi there," she said cheerfully. 

Colleen immediately disliked her, she was too happy. She turned her gaze to the ceiling. 

"I'm Sophie, you must be Colleen, your in my group. It's called the Cliffhangers, you'll like them." 

"Lovely," she muttered sarcastically then leaned back and closed her eyes. Half an hour later her mother came out of Peter's office. 

"Colleen, I have to go now. Are you going to be ok?" her mom asked. 

"The answer to your question wouldn't matter now, would it. You know the answer, so stop acting like everything's perfect," she snapped. 

"Alright," her mother stood, said goodbye and breezed out of the room. Just like that, she was gone and Colleen was left alone with a bunch of strangers. 

Peter turned to her, "Your bags are being searched right now Colleen, for any drugs. So you and I will talk while that's being done. Then you'll have a body search and a physical." 

"Hmm, this place is almost like prison, except it doesn't have bars. People are unusually cheerful here.......for such a screwed up school." 

Peter shook his head. Shelby and Colleen would get along just fine. He invited her into his office, and he sat and talked to her for a half an hour, and still got nothing. 


	4. Moving In

Body

**Chapter 3**

****

Colleen entered the Cliffhanger girls' dorm. A tall brown haired girl stood and greeted her. 

"Hi! I'm Juliette, but you can call me Jules," she reached out her hand towards Colleen. 

"Colleen," she said and walked past Juliette's outstretched hand. ~Yet another cheery person,~ she though sarcastically. 

Juliette shrugged and walked over to her, "Let me help you unpack, and then I'll show you around, and you'll get to meet the rest of the Cliffhangers. It's really not so bad here, you know. It's safe......and......peaceful." She got this dreamy look in her eyes as she looked past Colleen. 

Colleen gave her a blank look, "Yes, I'm sure I'll love it here. In fact, why don't you and I go throw a big welcoming party for me!" She threw Juliette one last evil glare and walked into the bathroom. 

Juliette ignored the sarcasm, and happily started unpacking Colleen's bags. Apparently Sophie didn't search the bags very well, because their were smokes shoved into all her socks. She collected them all and then knocked softly on the bathroom door. 

"What do you want?" Colleen snapped. She'd just finished changing the bandages on her wrists, and the pain of the swollen cuts pierced up her arms, causing her to bite her bottom lip. She pulled her sleeves down over her wrists and jerked open the door. 

"I, uh, found these in your bag. Um, I thought you'd like to hide them before Sophie came and found them," Juliette explained. 

"Yeah," Colleen weakly grabbed the smokes and then sat on her bed. 

"Are you alright?" asked Juliette with a worried expression, "You look so pale." 

"I'm fine," Colleen shoved the smokes into a sock and put them under her mattress. She'd find a better place to hide them later. "Well, let's go see this wonderful school." 


	5. Scott

Body

**Chapter 4**

****

After seeing most of the campus Colleen was a little happier. The school was a neat place, and it had a lot of activities. 

"OK, you'll meet the Cliffhangers here in the cafeteria," Juliette explained. "Oh, and a couple things to know, Shelby's bitter to EVERYONE, Scott is with Shelby so I advise you to not put the moves on him, Daisy hates enthusiastic people.....I don't think you'll have a problem with her, and Auggie's mine. Oh and David.....well, you'll soon find out what David is like." 

"Yeah thanks for the advice 'Jules' but don't presume that I'm here to infringe on all your stupid lives. I'll be gone before you know it, so stop acting like I'm TRYING to be best buds with you!" Colleen marched ahead of her in the hall. 

Juliette rolled her eyes and followed her, ~She's exactly like Shelby, lord knows we don't need another Shelby around here~ she thought. 

Colleen followed Juliette to a table where the Cliffhangers sat. She scanned them all, then stopped on a blonde girl who was looking at her plate and miserably pushing around the food on it and scowling. 

"Ok guys, this is our new edition to the group," Juliette said, "This is Colleen. Colleen this is Ezra," she pointed to a guy who was gazing at her as if he wasn't entirely there. "This is David, Auggie, Daisy, Kat, Scott, and Shelby." 

Shelby was the blonde girl, and she looked up at Colleen blankly, "Welcome to Horizon Colleen, I'm sure you'll love it here, especially after Juliette's attempt at making this place sound exciting!" She rolled her eyes, got up, and left. 

Scott studied Colleen, she had no expression on her face at all.....maybe a hint of pain. She was pretty though, with shoulder length blonde hair, and blue-brown eyes. He guessed she was about 5'10, she was tall. 

Colleen turned to Scott, "Is there any reason why your staring at me?' 

Scott laughed, "Ouch, touchy! Yeah, you resemble this freak mutant I saw in a sci-fi movie once." He shook his head and chuckled. Auggie laughed. 

Colleen felt the rage build up in her and she lunged over the table, and snatched Scott's shirt into a tight fist, pulling his face close, "If you have a problem with me, I don't give a shit, just keep your ugly mouth shut!" 

Scott was shocked, he just sat there staring at her with wide eyes. Her eyes burned into his, reflecting an angry glare. "Whatever," he stammered and held his hands up in defence. 

Colleen let go, noticing the silence that had formed throughout the hall, along with many stares. 

From across the room, Shelby watched in fascination, and then caught a glimpse of white on Colleen's wrists before her sleeves were jerked back down. Nobody else seemed to notice. Colleen walked toward the food line, grabbed a tray, and stepped in the front of the line. She watched her closely, Colleen looked so much like......no, of course not. 


	6. Shelby

Body

**Chapter 5**

****

_Boys Cabin_

__

__"Man, that Colleen has issues," Auggie slumped into a chair. 

"Yeah.....so does everyone here, thats what this school's all about," Scott said sympathetically. 

"Yo man, she embarrassed you in front of everyone, and your not even mad? That's a first!" Ezra laughed. 

"I don't know........I feel sorry for her, it's like she's been through a lot," Scott said. 

Auggie, David and Ezra exchanged glances, all wondering what was up. It wasn't like Scott at all. 

_Girl's Cabin_

Kat was explaining to Colleen about Peter, "You know Colleen, you may think that right now you'll never talk to Peter, but he'll break you. He broke Shelby," she motioned towards Shelby lying on her bed. "Don't think Peter's just another councillor or just another therapist cuz he's different, I guarantee it." 

Colleen shrugged, she went into the washroom looking sour. 

"You know who she reminds me of," Daisy spoke up. Shelby snapped her head up and looked at Daisy wondering if she was going say who she thought. 

"Who?" Juliette asked. 

There was a long pause, and then both Shelby and Daisy spoke at the same time, "Scott." 

The room went silent, "She has his eyes....and his......" Daisy stopped. Then laughed, "Well we could tease Scott about that, cuz he said she looks like a freak mutant!" 

They all laughed and then stopped when Colleen came out of the bathroom. They all turned the lights out and for what seemed like hours, Colleen stared at the strange ceiling. Finally she drifted away. 

**~ ~Dream~ ~**

****Adam crept into the room holding a syringe, "Don't run away from me Colleen. Dammit, just TRUST me, it'll make ya feel good." He put the needle in front of her face. 

"Adam.......STOP, I don't wanna take that, LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

"Oh Colleen, you do wanna take it, because it'll take away the pain. It'll take away the pain from when I do this." He raised the knife in front of her face, and started laughing. 

** ~ ~End Dream~ ~**

"Colleen, Colleen! Dammit, wake up already," Shelby shook Colleen's shoulders hard. Her eyes popped open and above her, Shelby's face formed through the darkness. Reality set in and Colleen finally stopped screaming. 

"Oh God, oh god," she repeated over and over. 

Shelby shook her again, "Snap out of it Colleen, or you'll wake everyone up. Come outside for a smoke, it'll calm you down." 

Colleen grabbed a sweater and shakily walked out of the cabin. Even being thousands of miles away from Adam, and he still haunted her mind. ~I HATE HIM~ she thought. 

"So, it sounded like a pretty nasty nightmare," Shelby said, lighting her smoke. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, "I don't get these too often, because I have to ration them out.....my supply is dwindling," she glanced at Colleen's pale face and sighed, "you can tell me about the dream if you like." 

Colleen raised an eyebrow at her then took a drag of her own smoke. "If I told you, I'd have to tell you my life story, and I don't wanna do that. Besides, something tells me that you don't really want to hear about my problems......or anyone's for that matter." 

Shelby shrugged, "I don't mind listening, I just hate when people expect me to help them with their problems. I have enough of my own to solve. Scott is always asking for my opinion on what he should do, and I hate it." 

"People suck," Colleen spat out, "Life sucks." 

Shelby nodded towards Colleen's wrists, "Sucks enough that you wanna leave it hey?" 

Colleen pulled up her sleeves and stared blankly at her wrists, then laughed,"I was high when I did this........I was high the first time too. I guess its easier when your high, there's not as much..........fear." 

"You seem like too tough a person to want to take the easy way out, but I can see through you Colleen. Inside your exploding with pain, I know this cuz that's my problem. It helps to talk, it took me a while to trust people, but it does help. She finished her smoke and tossed away the filter. "You know.......you kind of resemble Scott." 

"Huh? What makes you think that?" Colleen asked. 

"I don't know, you look like him, you have his eyes and....well, his hair, and your tall." 

Colleen shrugged, then looked away, "I don't like him much, no offence." 

"None taken," Shelby answered then started toward the cabin door, "Sophie does checks at 3, I suggest you don't stay out much longer." 

She went back inside, leaving Colleen staring at her wrists. 


	7. Living in Fear

Body

**Chapter 6**

********

****"Okay Cliffhangers! Ready to learn just how hard it is to get to success?" Peter was enthusiastic. 

"We're ready and willing," Daisy replied in a monotonous voice. 

"Well, today's lesson or moral, is......that success isn't easy...." 

"What a revelation," Ezra interrupted Peter. 

"Come on guys," said Peter, "Now I've split you all into groups of three, and see these canoes? Each group will be in one. At the other side of the lake you'll see there are different coloured buoys, each with a flag planted on top of them. The colour of the buoy will match the canoe your in. In order to reach success you have to go around the buoys, and get back to the dock. However, it's not that easy, there are many obstacles along the way, logs, weeds, rocks, and shallow water. No matter what happens, you all must continue, I won't accept any failures. 

"Geez, then what am I doing here," Scott replied. This made everyone except Colleen laugh. 

In case you didn't notice, every one of us are failures," she said coolly. 

Scott rolled his eyes, "It won't kill you to laugh you know." 

Peter finally stepped in, "Anyway, here are the groups. Team red, is Shelby, Ezra, and Kat." 

Shelby shot Peter an evil look as Ezra approached her and put his arm around her shoulder, "It's definitely fate, we were meant to reach success together," he looked at the sky dreamily. 

"Just get in the boat, and don't count on anything," Shelby snapped. She put on her life jacket and climbed in. 

"Team Blue is Daisy, Auggie, and David," Peter said then turned to the remaining three, "and you guys are team yellow." 

Colleen shot Scott and evil glance, "No way," she muttered. 

They all climbed into the canoes, Colleen ended up at the front and Scott at the back, they were rowing, while Juliette sat in the middle clutching the sides screeching, "We're gonna tip!" 

Shelby leaned over toward Colleen, "Feel honored, you get to carry the princess!" 

Colleen rolled her eyes, "Maybe we'll accidentally tip," Shelby chuckled. 

"Alright, everyone on their mark," Peter ordered. 

Colleen put all her concentration into the race. She loved competition, she thrived on the thrill. 

Peter shot the cap gun into the air and the canoes plunged forward breaking the stillness of the lake. Colleen pumped her oars and they cut through the water smoothly. All the canoes approached the logs, "Slow down!" Colleen shouted. Both her and Scott simultaneously pulled back on the oars and Juliette screeched as she was flung forward. Ezra's canoe smacked into the very first log and a crack was heard. Uncontrollable laughter sounded as Ezra was flung into the water. 

"Way to go Ez!" Scott laughed. 

Colleen and Scott managed to manoeuvre around the logs and continue onward. They were tied with David and Auggie's canoe. The weeds came upon them before they new it, "To the left," Colleen shouted just a little too late. Her oar got tangled, "I'm stuck." 

"Jules, take the oars," Scott leaned way over the edge of the canoe making it rock. With great effort he managed to free the oar. 

"Thanks," she mumbled, and they continued on. David's canoe was rounding the bouy when they suddenly jolted to a stop. They had hit a rock in the shallow water and their canoe slowly filled with water. In the mean time, Scott and Colleen turned the canoe around the buoy smoothly, grabbed there flag and headed back. They were in first and doing fine, until they heard a loud crack. The canoe had hit a log that was floating just under the water surface. Ezra's canoe was on the way back now, and a water was seeping into their canoe. 

"Juliette, put the tape on it," Scott ordered, "Hurry, the silver tape under your seat!" 

Juliette clumsily grabbed the tape, "I can't rip it!" 

"Switch me," Colleen yelled and lunged for the tape and broke a piece off with her teeth, the started putting pieces over the crack. "Ok Jules start shovelling out the water," she took hold of the oar and they sped forward passing the other canoe, and finishing first. Colleen, Juliette and Scott high fived each other and cheered. 

Peter watched in amazement at the transformed Colleen. After everyone had finished he spoke, "Well, now you all see that you can't rush to get to success, for their are many problems. If you take it slow and carefully, you may finish last, but you won't have suffered as much as others," he motioned toward Ezra who was soaked. 

Scott congratulated Colleen, "You surprise me, I mean, you knew exactly what to do, I thought your from the city." 

Colleen half smiled, "My uncle used to own a summer camp and I'd go there as a kid, we did a lot of canoe races." 

Just when things were getting a little better, a grim faced Sophie approached Colleen, "Colleen your mother's on the phone, she needs to speak to you its urgent." 

One look at Sophie's expression sent Colleen's good mood spiralling to the pit of her stomach, "Why? What's happened? What's wrong?" 

"I think your mother would like to be the one to answer that Colleen," Sophie said. 

Colleen pushed past Sophie and headed toward the main office. ~Now what could be wrong?~ she thought. As she walked into the building the phone was immediately handed to her. 

"What?' Colleen answered. 

"Colleen, honey I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm afraid I have some bad news." She sat down to prepare herself for whatever her mother had to say to her. 

"Adam was released yesterday, under a parole officer's supervision." 

Colleen gasped, nothing could've prepared her for what her mother had to say next. 

"I wasn't going to tell you this, but you need to know. Adam ended up in a fight with the officer, and shot and killed him, worst of all he got away and nobody can find him." 

Their was a long pause as Colleen's panic set in. Shot? Killed? Oh god, he'd come for her next. She barely heard her mother's words. 

"I asked that some officer's go to Horizon and watch you, but they need proof that you could be in danger. I need the letters you said Adam wrote you while he was in prison. *pause* "Colleen? Colleen you're safe there honey, don't worry he doesn't have clue where you are. I need to know where you put those letters." 

"I.....I.....I threw them away, burned them," she stammered. She started to really panic and turned circles thinking Adam was there just beyond the window...coming for her, waiting..........watching. She dropped the phone and fell to the floor putting her head between her hands, then whispered to herself over and over, "This isn't happening, he can't get me, he......he doesn't know where I am." But deep in her mind she knew he'd find her, she thought about what he said: 

*** * * ***

****"You know I'll never leave you Colleen, I love you. Once I get out of jail I will find you no matter what. I promise," Adam laughed. 

*** * * ***

****Peter was now speaking to Susan on the phone and Sophie knelt by Colleen and tried to calm her. Shelby stood watching silently. 

"Do you want to tell me about Adam now Colleen?" Sophie soothingly asked. 

"No! Leave me alone," Colleen shrugged Sophie's hand off her shoulder's, "I don't even know you!" 

"Shelby would you take her to the infirmary now please," Peter asked. 

"yeah," she stepped forward grabbing Colleen's trembling arm, "C'mon, you don't wanna stick around here, especially with everyone gawking at you." 

Colleen couldn't comprehend what Shelby was saying.Adam's threats kept echoing in her ears. 

Shelby watched Colleen's fear filled eyes, they were completely hazy, she was in a dream world. Her whole body was trembling and it stiffened when they went outside. Her eyes darted around frantically. By the lake, Daisy just finished pushing David off the dock. He came up sputtering, "Oh that's it! You are so gonna die!" he yelled. 

Colleen jumped and screamed, then blacked out and fell to the ground. Shelby just stared down at her looking shocked. 


	8. Crawling

Body

**Chapter 7**

_The lyrics used in this chapter are_ _from the song "Crawling" byLinkin Park_

"Colleen? Colleen, wake up!" a far off voice echoed in her head, she opened her eyes squinting in the bright light. 

"She's waking up," Sophie motioned to the nurse. 

"Where am I?" Colleen mumbled. 

"The infirmary," Sophie replied softly. 

The day's horrific new came flooding back to Colleen and her panic rose once again. 

"Colleen you safe here," Sophie saw the fear in her eyes, "Adam can't find you here, he has no idea where you are." 

This calmed Colleen just enough for her to speak normally. 

"Colleen, it would help you so much if you would just tell me about Adam, and what he did to you, then you would be less afraid of him." 

"I.....can't," Colleen said weekly, "there's nothing to talk about, and even if there was you'd just run to Peter and repeat my whole story to him. Then the two of you would sit around and analyse my life like your some fucking psychiatrists, and decided what is "best for me. It's all bullshit, this whole place is. I don't see how it can help me to talk about it, and relive Adam's torture!" Colleen was sitting up straight, practically screaming in Sophie's face. It felt so good to vent her anger. 

"Alright Colleen, then you'll have to learn the hard way that opening up is the best thing, I'm only trying to make it easier for you," Sophie shook her head sadly, then turned to the nurse, "She should be able to go back to her cabin anytime." The nurse nodded and Sophie left. Colleen threw the blankets back and reached for her shoes. 

"Would you like me to call for someone to come and take you to your cabin?" the nurse asked. 

"I'll be fine thanks," Colleen snapped, she then walked towards the door, and stepped outside. It shocked her to see that it was already dark outside. She shivered, then laughed as she remember what made her faint. It was David who yelled the threat to Daisy. She was overreacting, there was no way in hell Adam could know she was out here. She didn't even know where abouts Horizon was, she'd slept on the way here. Darkness stretched over the grounds throwing everything off-balance and making it surreal. The mountains were now eerie shadows against the star filled sky, no longer beautiful scenery. Colleen started to shakily make her way across the grounds. ~Why couldn't I have just died~ she thought to herself. Then she wouldn't be living in this fear of her ex-boyfriend, the psycho. Instead of going back, she sprawled out on the grass and gazed at the sky. 

**~There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface~  
~Consuming, confusing~  
~This lack of self control I fear is never ending~  
~Controlling~  
**

*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~* 

"Adam, I don't wanna break into that house! I mean, stealing from stores and people's jackets is one thing, but breaking and entering is another.....I won't do it!" 

"It's all the same Colleen, either way we're still stealing!" Adam yelled, "Sometimes I could kill you for being such a whiner," he slapped her hard across the face. It stung. 

Colleen shrank back in fear, and Adam's face softened, like it always did, "Sorry babe, but you gotta stop being so uptight all the time......just go along with me." He leaned down and kissed her. She gave in, pretending she actually loved him and that he was taking her in only love. It satisfied him that he was allowed to take her.....got rid of the anger. Plus if she pretended that it was love, then it wasn't really rape.....right? 

*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~* 

**~I can't seem~  
~To find myself again~  
~My walls are closing in~  
Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
~I've felt this way before~  
~So insecure~**

**~Crawling in my skin~  
~These wounds, they will not heal~  
~Fear is how I fall~  
~Confusing what is real~**

****Colleen cried as she heard Adam's voice in her head, till the stars became one big white blur. Her anger took over, all because of him, "Go away!" she cried. 

**~Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me~  
~Distracting, reacting~  
~Against my will I stand beside my own reflection~  
~It's haunting how I can't seem...~  
~To find myself again~  
~My walls are closing in~  
Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
~I've felt this way before~  
~So insecure~**

****Colleen pulled off the bandages on her wrists. They still hurt, even after all this time. She thrust them in front of her and screamed into the night, "Look at what you've made me do. Are you satisfied?" she choked and sputtered on tears that consumed her. 

**~Crawling in my skin~  
~These wounds, they will not heal~  
~Fear is how I fall~  
~Confusing what is real~**

********

****"You don't have to kill me Adam, I've been through hell by just living with you!" she started clawing at her wrists making fresh blood appear. Shelby and Scott were suddenly by her sides, wrestling her to the ground. 

Colleen fell to the ground screaming, "Just let me die already!!!!" 

**~I can't seem~  
~To find myself again~  
~My walls are closing in~  
Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
~I've felt this way before~  
~So insecure~******

****


	9. Adam

Body

**Chapter 8**

****_Three days later_

__

____The Cliffhangers all sat around the picnic table in their daily talk group with Sophie. Colleen stared blankly at the ground. She was somewhat embarrassed by her outburst, and her wrists ached even worse. 

"OK group, another week has gone by, and it was full of new lessons, and realizations," Sophie explained, "Who wants to share first?" 

"I learned....," Colleen paused as everyone turned their shocked eyes on her. Normally she wouldn't even acknowledge anything Sophie had to say, "I learned that no matter what, life never gets better. *Pause* No matter how many bad things happen to a person, it always gets worse." The group silently listened as Colleen continued, "It's like, life slowly spirals downward right from the moment your born. Its an ongoing cycle with humanity." 

"Well that's not really true Colleen," Sophie objected, "My life started out very painfully and I had to deal with many unpleasant problems, but it got better and now I enjoy it very much." 

"Oh sure, it's good now....but it won't be long before something happens in your life to throw your perfect sunshine filled world into turmoil once again," Colleensnapped bitterly_._

Scott then spoke up, "I realized that I'm not theonly one who acts tough and invinciblejust to hide my true self," he stared at Colleen and Shelby as he said this, "I also learned that in the end your true self comes out anyway, and all that work you put into hiding it, was a waste." 

Sophie nodded, "That's so true Scott, if only you could've realized that earlier and saved yourself a lot of pain." 

There was a long silence then Ezra spoke, "I learned that Mr. Kofner the history teacher is gay." The group laughed, even Colleen. 

"No way?" David laughed. 

"I'm sure it's just another rumour Ezra," Sophie glared disapprovingly at him, but laughed a little. 

"I learned that success is easy when you let other people achieve it for you," Juliette chimed in. 

Shelby rolled her eyes, "People aren't always gonna be there to d your bidding." 

"Well so far they have," Jules said snottily. 

"Okay, lets not fight," Sophie broke in, "You each have your one on one with Peter today. Tomorrow we're going on a quest for three days, meet here at noon. It'll be Colleen's first trip so we'll have to teach her the basics. 

"Yeah like how to not get eaten or poisoned or lost," Auggie shaped his hands like claws and jumped at Colleen. 

"Your so scary," she retorted. 

The group dispersed and Shelby and Colleen remained sitting on the table. "How are your wrists?" she asked. 

"Okay I guess, "they stopped bleeding, but they hurt so much more now." 

"No kidding," Shelby remarked sarcastically, but Colleen didn't mind. 

"It's just that....," Colleen paused, "the pain is an incessant reminder of......him." 

Shelby looked at Colleen's trembling shoulder's, "You know, Peter's gonna try and make you talke about him today," Colleen nodded at Shelby's words, "I'd like to hear about him if you don't mind." 

Colleen gave her a questioning look, "Peter didn't put you up to this did he? I know you hate hearing about other people's problems." 

"No Peter didn't put me up to this, I wouldn't do that to you." 

Colleen stared off for a while then began, "Adam was the most intriguing guy I'd thought I'd ever meet. I was thirteen and he was 17, I'd ran away form home and was staying with my cousin because I hated my mom's new husband. She took me to this rave. I was getting high, and dancing........and then there he was beside me, whispering in my ear." She looked at Shelby's intent gaze then continued. "Adam offered me speed that night, and we instantly connected. It was great at first, I mean he loved me so much and actually cared about me. Then one night everything changed, he got angry. He'd been pressuring me for sex constantly. I didn't want to......I was young and vulnerable and finally he forced himself on me." Shelby drew in her breath. "I thought I wanted it at first, he made me believe that. But deep down I knew what he was doing to me, but it was the only way I could subdue his.....anger, the beatings." 

Colleen had choked up and tears sprung to her eyes. She couldn't talk anymore, it was too hard. Never had she cried so much than when she was at this place, but they were right, she felt better now that someone else knew. Shelby put a reassuring arm around her and they sat together like that for what seemed like forever. 

Ezra approached the two of them, "Colleen it's your turn for Peter's interrogation." He laughed, but stopped when he saw Colleen's frantically wiping the tears form her eyes. 

"Go on Colleen, you don't have to tell him anything you don't want him to know, but he can help you." Shelby pulled her to her feet. 

Colleen nodded and made her way to Peter's office. 


	10. Trouble

Body

**Chapter 9**

Colleen sat silently glaring at Peter, her hands folded and her body stiff, "I don't think you can help, Peter." She'd repeated this to herself numerous times. 

"Maybe not," he said, "but I'm here to try, and you're here to progress......so it wouldn't hurt for you to try too." 

Colleen closed her eyes and shook her head, "All I have to worry about right now, is that somewhere out there I have a crazed ex-boyfriend on a rampage to kill me!" her voice rose higher, "and each day ALL I can worry about is enduring the fear of him finding me! I don't have time to sit around and worry about myself or my 'progress.' I don't have time to sit around and discuss my embarrassing and pain-filled past that I would only like to forget." 

Peter's face softened, "Talking about it, is a step to helping endure your pain and fear Colleen. They'll find Adam and they'll lock him up. Then you'll be left with a better future and people who care about you." 

Colleen calmed down, "Well that is when I'll talk about him." 

Peter nodded, "Ok then, tomorrow's quest will give you lots of time to think." 

Colleen stood and walked outside. She scanned the grounds; a sudden habit she'd developed since her mother's call. Suddenly Scott jogged up to her. 

"Hey there, how'd it go?" he asked. 

"Fine, are you next?" 

Scott shook his head, "Not yet. You know, I was thinking......I know why you try to act as hard as rock. Shelby does it, I do it and we can both tell you that it's useless even though we both do it still. Don't feel like your alone, we're here for you." 

For the first time since she'd met Scott, she didn't feel like snapping at him, "Why are you here Scott?" 

He gazed away for a moment, then spoke, "Your different Colleen, I feel that I can trust you I feel somewhat close to you. My junior year of high school I got heavily involved in drugs and just became a pretty messed up kid, but......," he stopped and looked away for a moment, "what started it all was.....well, I was taken advantage of." 

Colleen shrugged, "We're all taken advantage of, why was it so hard for you?" 

"No, not like that," Scott paused for a long time, "I was taken advantage of......sexually." He seemed to choke out the word as if he had trouble saying it. 

Colleen raised her eyebrows in surprise, "I'm sorry." 

"Yeah well, most people are," he replied rather bitterly then turned to her, "Tell me about Adam." 

Colleen shrugged, "Not much to tell, he's a deranged psychopath that's all." 

"Oh come on Colleen, you and I both know it's more than that." 

Scott as much as I'd like to trust you the way you trust me, this isn't the time or place to discuss my past. There are people everywhere and I just don't think that I have the energy to keep my cool in front of them all. I appreciate you confiding in me, and I won't say anything. However I don't thinking talking will help me much." 

Scott looked hurt, "I was just trying to Colleen, and as special as you think your story is, just remember that everyone here has gone through similar, if not worse, situations than you! Your a spoiled brat with an overactive imagination. Ooh Adam's hiding in the woods with a gun, and he's gonna come shoot me!" Scott mocked her in a girlie voice. The he stopped, grabbed her, and kissed her right on the mouth. She let him stay like that for a second before she shoved him away then wound up and punched him. It sent him reeling. 

"What is your problem? Despite the horrible things he did to me, at least Adam taught me something useful.........how to defend myself against jackasses like you!" she spat and raised her fist again. 

Sophie came running and pulled Colleen away roughly, "What's going on?" 

Scott glared at Colleen, "That bitch is psycho, she needs to go join her boyfriend in an institution and not here at Horizon!" 

Sophie sighed, "Go to Peter's office to work this out, both of you!" 

Colleen looked around at all the spectators, "What the hell are y'all staring at? Get a life unless you wanna piece of this!" She held up her fists and people dispersed chuckling. 

Sophie yelled, "Peter's office, NOW!" 


	11. Death

Body

**Chapter 9**

Scott held an ice pack to his lip and winced in pain. Colleen smirked at him and he glared back. 

"So," Peter folded his hands and placed them on the desk, "You just don't want to leave this office, do you Colleen?" he said smugly. 

"Just give me the punishment and let me get away from him, "she spat out. 

Scott rolled his eyes, "Playing little miss tough again?" 

"Okay, okay," Peter interrupted, "Colleen, you know that we don't promote physical violence at Horizon. It's supposed to be a place where kids can feel safe and secure," Scott looked triumphant until Peter turned on him, "and Scott you know we don't promote verbal violence either, and because you feel that you can speak that way to your peers you will be punished with 24 hours of silence. No talking, just write down your answers to questions on paper." Peter threw him a note pad. 

"That's bullshit!" Scott winced as the pain from his lip shot through his face, he then added more quietly, "I was only trying to be nice, and help her." 

Colleen snorted. Peter held up his watch, "You don't help people by kissing them then swearing at them, your punishment begins now. Besides it may help your lip heal a little faster," he smiled. 

"What's mine?" Colleen finally gave an exasperated sigh, she wanted to get out of there. 

"OK, you both are to do grounds work for this week, helping the landscape tenant. I also want you to both write apology letters to each other, consisting of reasons why and how you anger each other." 

Scott kicked the desk in a rage as Peter turned to him, "You're permitted to skip our one on one session.......since you can't talk." This seemed to cheer him and he reluctantly left without complaining. Colleen left just as silently. As soon as the door closed Peter dialled Susan's phone number. 

"Hello, may I please speak with Susan Wethers. He paused a moment. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Mrs. Wethers, it's Peter Scarbrow from Horizon. Have you received any further evidence that it actually was Adam who broke into your home and stole Colleen's records?" 

"There's no definite proof, but its obvious reason to believe that it was him," her voice faltered, "Does she know?" 

Colleen's mother heard about her daughter's reaction to her last phone call. She would've pulled her out of Horizon immediately but the police convinced her that she was safer there. She didn't want to endanger her daughter's emotional state so she asked that no one told Colleen about Adam finding her records. 

"No, she doesn't know. I'll have someone always keep an eye on her," Peter could here the fear in Susan's voice. "I wouldn't worry too much Mrs. Wethers, I'm sure Adam will be caught soon." 

"But.....he now knows where Colleen is, he could be there already," she shuddered at the thought. 

"We'll watch her, she's going on a hike tomorrow, so she'll be far away from the school anyway." 

After a while, Peter finally hung up. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. Despite the fact that he reassured Colleen's mom, he just couldn't reassure himself. He got up to go arrange a schedule for watching Colleen. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_~Boy's Cabin~_

__

__"Holy shit, she did that to you man?" Auggie inspected Scott's lip then laughed. 

Scott scowled, "I was just talking to her." 

"You not supposed to talk," David reminded him, "Plus, you weren't just talking to her. Everyone knows you tried to kiss her, probably even Shelby." 

Scott rolled his eyes and laid back on his pillow. He replayed the fight in his head_. ~_Ok, I did say some mean things, but all I was trying to do was get her to talk...." 

"You coming to supper?" Auggie's question brought Scott back to reality. With a quick nod he rose to go face Colleen and Shelby's accusations. 

_~Girls' Cabin~_

__

__Kat looked at Shelby and rolled her eyes. She disliked the new girl, even though Shelby surprisingly accepted her. 

"So you hit Scott because he kissed you?" Kat laughed, "You just love to cause trouble." 

Colleen shot her an evil glare, "He deserved it." 

"No he didn't, Scott has problems too you know. His dad once hit him, and you aren't helping his progress much." 

"Kat?" Shelby gave her a mean look, "He did deserve it, I mean.....he is supposed to be with me." 

"Well I'm not here to help him Kat," Colleen felt her temperature rising, "and believe me I'm trying to avoid him." 

"Okay, okay, let's go eat before another fight breaks out. I have to have a little talk with my loving boyfriend," they all rose to leave except Daisy. She sat staring at her tarot cards. 

Colleen walked up to her, "Read my future," she said sarcastically. 

Daisy looked up at her, "I already have," she paused, "You are going to have an expected turn of events and......" 

"And what?" Colleen demanded. 

"Death," Daisy stated with a straight face. Everyone went silent. 


	12. Silent Watcher

Body

**Chapter 11**

Colleen ate supper quietly, and then moved on to doing her chores for the tenant. She spotted Scott mowing the lawn, and gazed at him for a moment. She then knelt and continued pulling weeds. There was no way she would ever believe in Daisy's stupid tarot cards, however her prediction did shake her up. Especially because she had this constant feeling of being watched. 

"Keep your cool, Colleen," she said to herself. 

Scott glanced at Colleen every now and then. He'd heard about Daisy's card reading and felt for her. All through supper she hadn't said a word, and she hadn't even glanced at him. Suddenly Shelby, who hadn't talked to him either, approached. 

"I just had a talk with Peter," she yelled over the roar of the motor. Scott turned it off and sat down on the grass rubbing the sweat from his eyes. Shelby sat by him and he waited for her to talk. 

"Adam has apparently broken into Colleen's house and stole her records that were on their computer," she paused, "He knows she's at Horizon." Scott gave her a shocked look. He desperately wanted to say something. 

"Anyway we're all supposed to keep an eye on her and make sure she's never alone. Oh, and we're not supposed to say anything to her. I'm sure you won't have a problem with keeping an eye on her....or you lips...." she threw him an evil glare. 

He gave her the most sorry filled look he's ever given anyone and she smiled at him. "Scott, I forgive you for trying to kiss her, because she got you back, but if you really aren't happy with me.....then tell me before you go and fool around with someone else. I really can't handle being cheated on." 

Scott stood up and pulled Shelby along with him, he pulled her into his arms and without words told her that he still cared for her. She walked away and he gazed after her for a long time. Then he glanced at Colleen again. Okay, so maybe her problems were a little rougher than most people's. He vowed to himself to always watch he rand protect her from Adam, for some reason he felt like it was his responsibility......but he wasn't sure why. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the woods he watched, clutching her files to his heart along with her pictures. She was so beautiful, sitting there slaving away. He took a drag of his smoke and discarded it. ~She thought she could escape me by coming here~ he thought to himself, ~won't she be surprised!~ He then pulled out the officer's gun and gazed at it smiling. 

"When the time is right, pretty little Colleen," he whispered aloud then chuckled. If he couldn't have her, then no one would and he'd make sure of that. "I'll give you one more night," he retreated back into the forest towards his camp. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Colleen had finally finished her chores and as the evening neared she sat on the picnic table trying to finish her homework. She now knew why she had this constant feeling of being watched. Every time she looked up a councillor was nearby........staring at her. Something was up. After a while she became fed up and returned to her cabin. 

"Hey Colleen, wanna join us in our game of scrabble?" Juliette greeted her with a smile, "we're using words that describe what we're feeling or what we think of ourselves. Sophie say it'll help you to open up more and....." 

Colleen interrupted her, "I'm tired, cranky, and I don't have time for games." 

Juliette shrugged and her and Kat went back to the game. Daisy was once again looking at her cards and Shelby was asleep. Colleen put on her pj's and then lay facing Daisy. 

After a few moments she spoke, "Those cards are useless you know........they create false hopes and fears." 

Daisy stared blankly at her, "you may wanna think that.....but I can tell you now, they never lie." 

"So your saying that for sure I'm gonna die?" 

Daisy thought a moment, "No..........it means that death will enter your life soon, like someone you know may die. Strange..........how I can put death and life in the same sentence as if either of them meant nothing. They coincide with each other, yet they're completely opposite." 

Colleen rolled her eyes, "Don't get all intellectual with me Goth girl. Death is death, you go rot in a wooden coffin beneath a bunch of mud. There's nothing intriguing about it." Colleen rolled over and closed her eyes. She wished she could reassure herself somehow, about the cards.....and death. Scott was right, everything about her was an act. 

A creaking noise, jolted Colleen awake. The cabin was dark except for the glow of Juliette's digital clock. It read 1:27am. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, Colleen grabbed a pen and some papers then grabbed her smokes and headed for the docks. As she stepped outside she glanced around nervously, then scolded herself for being afraid. If Adam knew where she was he'd probably already have confronted her. Plus no one had heard anything about him, and her mother would have surely said something if she had. She walked down the path that lead to the lake and then sat with her feet dangling in the water. The night was warm and humid without even the smallest breeze. She lit a smoke and started writing her letter to Scott. It made her sad to think about how the others saw her, Scott made it pretty clear that no one was even sympathetic. She wrote a little then scribbled it out and started again. This was hard, she desperately wanted to write down everything she though about Scott, but then of course it wouldn't be an apology letter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He watched her take a long drag of her smoke and how she became frustrated with what she wrote. 

"All alone......," he said aloud then shook his head, "Not tonight though, no......one more night." 

How he longed to go and sit by her and hold her, and kiss her. This angered him, because he knew she wouldn't let him, "That's why you'll die!" he broke a stick off the tree in a sudden burst of anger then froze. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Colleen snapped her head up. The noise came from the woods, she threw her smoke away and stood quickly dropping her pen into the water. 

"Who's......" her voice came out in a whimper, then she regained herself, "Who's there? Scott? If thats you, I'll kick your ass." 

"There was silence. Colleen stooped to grab her papers and turned quickly to walk away, smacking head on with someone. She screamed then felt a hand clamp over her mouth. 


	13. Hidden Fears

Body

**Chapter 12**

****

"Shelby, you scared the shit out of me!" Colleen said angrily. 

"I could tell, you made enough noise to wake the dead," she pulled out a smoke, lit it, then mimicked Colleen, "Who's there? Scott?" She laughed. 

Colleen rolled her eyes and sat down again. 

"You know, you shouldn't come out here alone, wake me up next time," Shelby said. 

Colleen laid back and faced the stars, "I need some alone time you know. Nobody gets any privacy around here." 

Shelby was a good actress, she didn't let Colleen sense the fear in her voice or see it in her eyes. But it was there, as she scanned the tree line along the lake. The night had an eerie silence to it, and something just wasn't right. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He watched the blonde bitch make fun of Colleen, his girl. She seemed confident, and too cocky, "You'll pay if you hurt her," he murmured, "She's only mine to hurt....to love. "He ducked lower as the blonde girl fixed her gaze in his direction as if she'd heard his words. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Shelby was positive that she saw movement, and as she gazed on, her fear grew. She now had an idea of just what exactly Colleen was going through, she'd only tasted a portion of her fear and was already going to get hysterical. She swallowed and then calmly spoke to Colleen, "Let's head back now, I thought I saw Sophie walking around." 

Colleen didn't detect the tremble in her voice, and agreed to go back. They walked to the cabin and only when the door was closed behind them did Shelby finally breath. 

"Look what this is doing to me! I'm starting to imagine things now also," she thought to herself. She lay down and let sleep take hold of her. 

For Colleen it was a different story. She couldn't sleep because she kept hearing the cracking in the darkness. She couldn't have imagined it, but of course it could have been an animal. Suddenly she realized that she'd left Scott's unfinished letter lying on the dock. Quietly she slipped outside in her socks and scurried down to the docks. Her heart was full of fear, especially when she saw that the papers weren't there anymore. She frantically searched the dicks and the water around it. "Paper floats right?" she said aloud, and was surprised at how loud her voice sounded against the silence. A cold shiver crept up the back of her neck and her body went stiff, that feeling was there......the feeling of being......watched. 

~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~ 

The phone rang. Colleen picked it up happily, "Bella? Finally you called, I....." 

"This isn't Bella," a voice interrupted. Adam's voice. 

"Go away! Stop calling me," she pleaded. 

"Oh dear dear Colleen, I'll never go away you sound like you having a good life anyway," he paused, "I'll NEVER go away, even when you think your all alone, I'll be there watching your every move." She hung up then, and cried. 

~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~ 

His past words sliced through her like a knife. She was frozen in fear my the memories, the haunting memories. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He picked up the letter off the dock, and began to read: 

Dear Scott, 

I'm sorry for not letting you help me and not trusting you with my secrets. I desperately want us to get along, but you make it so difficult. I'm sorry about the lip, I hope it heals soon. I think we should just restart our life from the day we met and meet each other all over again, you think it'd be better the second time?

It stopped, and he folded it up and put it into his pocket. "Scott hey? Your new boyfriend?" He glanced up and saw her scurrying towards the docks Quickly he dashed into a canoe and lay flat in it, unseen by her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Colleen breathed out calmly and backed off the dock, then ran to the cabin, She had felt him, it was so real. It was like he was there. 

"Get a hold of yourself," she ordered. Then climbed into bed and clutched her pillow. She stared at the ceiling wide eyed all night, right until dawn. 


	14. Facing Fear

Body

**Chapter 13**

"Okay Cliffhangers, gather your stuff and remember now anything you've forgotten," Sophie spoke, "we're leaving in five minutes." 

It was 6:00am and everyone lay on the grass, their hiking bags piled around them. Dawn was just upon them and most were still asleep. 

"I'll pay someone to carry me," Ezra yawned. 

The only person not laying on the ground was Shelby. With light, came a new found courage and she walked boldly towards the bushes where she *thought* she saw movement the night before. Scott got up and followed her. As he approached he gave her a questioning look. 

"Don't worry about it," Shelby snapped angered because he followed her. She surveyed the area but there seemed to be nothing, not a trace of anyone being there. She was really doubting her own sense of reality now, what if it was just her imagination? Scott began silently looking at the ground too, because she was. However he didn't know what he was looking for. He gave an exasperated sigh when she wouldn't talk to him, and then something caught his eye. He knelt down and then picked up a small cigarette butt. 

Shelby watched Scott do this, and her face turned ashen as her fears were confirmed. Someone had been watching. 

Scott mouthed the word, "Yours?" 

Shelby shook her head, "Someone was watching us last night, Colleen and I had a smoke on the dock." 

Scott raised his eyebrows then whispered, "Adam? Oh god Shelby, you gotta tell Peter." 

Shelby shook her head, she couldn't tell Peter because he'd find out they were outside after curfew and know they'd been smoking. Together her and Scott walked back to the group as they all were picking up their packs and preparing for the long hike. 

"Let's go," Peter said cheerfully, and they set off with everyone groaning and complaining about how early it was. 

Colleen lingered behind everyone and about a half hour into the hike, she approached Shelby. 

"You didn't happen to pick up my papers from the dock last night.......did you?" 

Shelby gave her a strange look, "No why?" 

"Well I forgot about them and when I went back to get them, they were gone." 

"Oh well, I'm sure the wind just blew them into the lake or something, thats all," Shelby looked away so Colleen wouldn't see her fear. 

Colleen bit down on her lip, "yeah thats probably what happened." Though she didn't believe that one bit, Shelby knew something.......she answered way too quickly. Why didn't she believe Shelby though? And why was that feeling of constantly being watched still lingering? Scott came into pace beside her and handed her a crumpled piece of loose-leaf. He gave her a apologetic look, almost pleading. Colleen looked the other way, but took the note. Later she read it: 

Colleen, 

Hey, I'm sorry for swearing at you, and saying those bad things. My temper got the better of me once again. I didn't mean anything I said, it was just a cover-up. (I do that a lot) I really wanna be friends with you Colleen..........or more. I thought admitting this to you would be so hard but it actually feels better to get it out. I have had a lot of time to think in the past day. There's something about you though, that makes you different from other girls. I almost feel closer to you for some reason, anyway I intend to find out. In the meantime, please accept my apology. 

Scott :) 

Colleen read the note over and over. She couldn't believe what she read. What happened to the hate? What about Shelby? Him and Shelby were meant to be.....all these questions. She couldn't lift her eyes, she couldn't look at Scott, she didn't want to meet his eyes. 

"Break time! You've got five minutes guys!" Sophie announced. Everyone thankfully sat down to rest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~He sat down panting, then lit a smoke. He didn't except to hike up mountain at 6am, and he'd barely had enough time to gather what he needed. Tonight was the night. Colleen and him would finally be together again, and it would be the last time. He patted the gun that remained in his pocket. Tonight........... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Peter frowned at the clouds rolling in off the Horizon. "Ok, group we have to hustle to get to the campsite. It looks like it may rain a little and we want everything up before that happens." 

There was a series of groans heard as the group started off again. On the way Peter explained the strategy. 

"You will each be paired off at the main campsite where Sophie, Kat, and I will be staying. Kat's already done this so she'll help as a monitor. You'll all have a map in you packs," he stopped to take a breath, "you and your partner will have to work together to find your campsite and set up camp. There you will stay the night and learn how to work together and depend on each other, and trust each other. You'll see why," he winked at everyone. 

"Well as much fun as that sounds Peter, don't expect to get any excitement or enthusiasm out of me," Daisy remarked. 

"We'll leave that to Miss Priss," Shelby looked straight at Jules. 

"I hardly get excited about sleeping on a bug filled forest floor with dirt and creepy crawlies, ew. Besides your just jealous because I can actually be happy at times and I'm not afraid to express myself," Juliette retorted. 

Auggie put his arm around Jules, "And thats why I love ya!" she smiled and leaned against him, everyone rolled their eyes. 

Colleen finally gazed toward Scott. His head was down and he walked quietly along oblivious to anyone else. He wasn't even panting from the long walked, and his athletic body gleamed with sweat. She found herself daydreaming of what it would be like to be with him. She hadn't had a guy interested in her since Adam and Scott was so cute.....and completely opposite of Adam. A clap of thunder in the distance jolted her back to reality, as if it was a sign telling her to stop thinking about it. 

"Think logical," she told herself, "Scott's an ass, plus I could never do that to Shelby." 

Finally they came to a halt in a small clearing with a tiny cabin. Sophie and Peter announced it as base camp. 

"I'll read out the pairs now, as soon as you find your site, get to work on your shelters it looks like rain." He smiled. "Okay group one: David and Ezra. Two: Scott and Auggie. Three: Daisy and Juliette. Four: Shelby and Colleen. 

Daisy rolled her eyes skyward and Shabbily looked relieved. Everyone was about to leave when Peter stopped them. 

"One more thing," he smiled, "Give me your tents." 

Everyone's mouths dropped open and people started complaining. 

"You can't expect me to actually build a lean-to by myself," Daisy cried, "Lord knows the princess won't lift a finger to help, she'll break a fingernail," she gave Jules an evil glare. 

"Not true, I'll help," she whined. 

"I'm sure you two will work things out when you start to get wet," Peter pointed to the clouds, " I suggest you all hurry." 

Reluctantly they all trudged on. Shelby turned to Peter, "You will be watching us all night, right?" she asked. 

"Of course Shelby," Sophie replied, "Why? What's wrong?" Shelby shrugged then turned and started following the map. Her and Colleen didn't talk much, but intently followed directions. They found their camp in no time, it was marked with a yellow flag and their names were written on it. 

"I imagine you've never built a lean-to before?" Shelby finally spoke. 

"I looked at a diagram of one before I came so I have an idea. I'll gather the wood." 

Her and Shelby worked hard, and didn't even notice the misty rain begin to fall and the darkness. It also gave them both no time to think about what or who could be lurking out in the forest..... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He watched them work, such strong women. It worried him, what if he couldn't contain both? Then he felt the reassuring poke of the cold piece of metal on his hip. He smiled and blew a kiss to Colleen. "Tonight, babe." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Colleen collapsed to the ground exhausted. Only then did she realize that her parka was soaked. They had completed the frame of the lean-to, and only had to place the foliage on top. The hard part was done. All there stuff stayed dry, under the tarp Peter had given them. "At least something will stay dry." 

She got up and started weaving branches through the frame, then froze. The tingling sensation came back like she was being watched. She glanced around. 

"What's wrong?" Shelby came up beside her. 

"Oh, uh, I just........though I heard something. Don't worry about it." She didn't want to scare Shelby because of her own overactive imagination. Together they finished the lean-to, which turned out pretty good. By this time the rain was pouring harder and it was getting even darker.The began trying to start the fire. 

Suddenly Scott appeared through the trees, he put his fingers to his lips, "I'll help you with your fire, just don't tell Peter." 

We could have gotten it going Scott," Shelby snapped. She was still a little angry at his for kissing Colleen, but she was grateful when the fire was going and she could finally get warm. 

"If you need us our camp is about 2 minutes that way," he pointed, then before Shelby could do anything he gave her a quick kiss and headed back through the trees. 

Shelby sat and tried to get warmer. They spread their blanket under the lean-to and rested. After a few moments, Shelby broke the silence, "Do you want to tell me the rest about Adam?" 

Colleen was caught off guard, "What? Oh,um....Adam. He's psycho, he killed a cop and among other things. He's capable of doing anything." Colleen decided at that moment, that she wanted to talk, and she needed someone else to know her secret. The one that haunted her day and night and consumed almost every though for so long. "I told you how he used to force himself on me......well, I got..........I got pregnant." 

Shelby's gaze jerked towards Colleen. 

"He was so angry when he found out. He wanted me to get an abortion, but I refused. He got so angry that he beat me.........beat my stomach. I lost it, I was so scared I didn't say anything..........oh god I didn't say anything. Then finally he was taken away to jail and I thought....I though it was over you know? But the threats started happening, about how he was going to kill me for leaving him. 

Shelby had tears in her eyes, "Oh Colleen, I'm so sorry. How can a person be so cruel?" 

"He was tanked when he did it, and high. But yeah, he's capable of anything and thats why I'm so scared right now. I wish it could all be over, then I could get on with my life." 

Shelby grew more fearful now that she realized the danger they'd been in last night. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wished for Peter to come. 

Colleen stood, "I have to go the bathroom, nature calls." Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She walked into the trees. 

"Don't go......too far," Shelby muttered. Thank god they weren't at Horizon, the night was perfect for a freak like Adam to strike. She was contemplating on telling Peter now or when they got back when she saw a note sticking out form underneath Colleen's pillow. Curiosity took hold of her and she unfolded it. She immediately recognized Scott's writing. Her eyebrows formed a frown as she read it. 

Colleen came out of the bushes but stopped short when she saw what Shelby was holding. 

Shelby turned to her, "When did Scott give this to you? Is it true? Do you also like him, is this some kind of stupid game?" her questions shot out like ice, and she immediately lost her sympathy. 

"He.....he gave it to me on the hike. But your misunderstanding he's playing a joke on me Shelby," Colleen lied, "That's all it is, a joke. He's trying to get back at me for punching him." 

"Bullshit," Shelby spat, "I know Scott, and this sure as hell isn't a joke. What's going on between you two? I thought you were my friend." 

Colleen stared at the ground, the rain poured down even harder now and she shivered. A crack of thunder told them that the storm was finally upon them, "I don't like him Shelby, I can't explain it, but I know I don't like him in that way." 

"We'll see," she shoved passed her and headed for Scott's camp. She stalked right into Peter. 

"Going somewhere?" he asked Shelby, who stuck the note in her jacket. 

"To relieve myself, you wanna come?" she almost yelled at Peter. He stuck up his hands, "no thanks, just came to tell you that if this storm gets any worse I want you to come back to base camp. Do you think you can find it?" The nodded and he head off. Shelby headed in the opposite direction for Scott's camp. 

"Shelby wait," Colleen hurried after her but was stopped by a hand clamping around her throat. She froze in shock, unable to scream. 

She felt a hot breath by her ear, and then words, "Hey Colleen." 

The voice, the all to familiar voice. It shot through her body like ice. Colleen finally managed to turn and face him. 

"Adam," she whispered. The rain blasted through her jacket and a bolt of lightening lit up his smile and the gun in his hand. He was wearing the white Rage against the Machine T-shirt she'd given him for his birthday one year. She finally managed to scream, and she kept on screaming till Adam wrestled her to the ground, covering her mouth. 

By this time Shelby had turned and saw what was happening. He rose and held Colleen down by keeping his foot on her neck. He pointed the gun at Shelby. 

"Get over here," he ordered. 

Not knowing what to do Shelby dashed away and ducked behind a big tree. 

"Dammit! You bitch," Adam screamed then ran after her, leaving Colleen gasping for air on the ground. A gun shot hit the tree trunk and Shelby screamed and ran. 

Adam went back to Colleen and ripped her to her feet, "Call your friend back." 

"Never, leave her out of this," Colleen turned around and nailed Adam in the knee then ran. 

Adam screamed and chased after her. He pounced just before they both reached a steep incline toward the river. Together they fell, and rolled over and over down the hill. Colleen came to a stop on a ledge, just before the edge dropped straight down toward the river. Adam was right beside her, and he got up shakily then straddled her. Colleen's upper body hung off the edge. 

"You I have waited for this for so long," he smiled, "I couldn't have imagined it better. You sent me to prison Colleen, you left me that night when I loved you! You left me alone, and I would never have done that to you. We always promised not to do that to each other!" he was in hysterics, babbling on and on. 

To Colleen, everything was silent except her own thoughts. The rain, thunder, Adam, they were all silent as her life flashed before her eyes. Adam finally leaned down to kiss her one last time. 

"Kiss of death," he said looking deep into Colleen's eyes. 

Suddenly there was Scott, he came running down the incline with Shelby behind him. Scott slammed into Adam sending him flying, while Shelby pulled Colleen away from the edge. 

"He's got a gun Scott," Colleen screamed. Finally reality hit her again. She searched frantically for a weapon. 

"Oh god," she heard Shelby mutter. 

Colleen turned to see that Adam had the gun pointed at Scott, who had his back to the cliff. With a burst of unknown strength she rushed Adam and shoved. The gun went off and Shelby screamed Scott's name as he slumped to the ground. Together Adam and Colleen flew over the edge. Their screams were engulfed by the roaring sound of rushing water below as they hit. 


	15. Vengeance

Body

**Chapter 14**

****

Colleen surfaced, coughing and sputtering. All around her the river raged and water splashed over her. Adam was beside her and he too was struggling to stay afloat. Colleen's hold body felt almost numb and blood gushed from her head. She glanced around and saw a big fallen tree sticking out form the land. She swam with the current towards the tree and reached out her arm. She felt it catch and the current whipped against her. Adam had a hold of her foot and he held on. 

"Let go!" she screamed at him and kicked, but it only made her slip. 

"Help me Colleen," Adam sputtered. She managed to pull her upper body onto the log, and swing her one leg over. She turned and offered her hand to Adam and he let go of her foot so she could pull her whole body onto the log. He pulled himself halfway onto it. She saw Adam's gun sticking out of his pocket, and she lunged for it. 

"You don't know how many times I've imagined THIS," she spoke, "and I couldn't have imagined it better." She watched as Adam's face finally turned to fear.........fear of her. "This is for everything, everything you've ever put me through. This is for your so called love, and for my baby." She raised the gun high and watched his helpless face, then brought it down as hard as she could on the back of his head. All her hate was put into that hit, and she didn't feel a speck of regret as his body float off the log and rushed away with the water. She watched it for a long as the dark would let her. She whipped the gun far into the water and edged herself slowly to shore. She passed out on the rocks, for she could no longer stand the pain rushing through her head. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Auggie and Peter had found her lying among the rocks barely breathing. Her arm was in an awkward position and blood gushed form a slash above her right eye. It was almost light out, and there was no trace of Adam. Bruise marks formed on Colleen's neck which made Peter afraid to move her. He radioed the hospital telling them to sent a chopper. Scott had Cliffhangers been shot in the shoulder and was being rushed down the mountain by quads. The rest of the hiked back down by foot till they reached the road. On the way down, Daisy and Shelby talked. 

"Are you going to be alright?" Daisy asked. 

Shelby sighed she was still shaking, "I would be if they'd found Adam, he could still be alive." 

"No he's not," Daisy stated. 

"Dais, you don't know that for sure. How could you?" 

"The cards read death, they never lie. Adam died, because Colleen's still alive." 

"Ok Daisy, but Colleen could die she's in critical condition," she shivered at the thought. They continued on anxious to get dry. The night had been strange and disturbing. Despite Shelby not believing in the cards, she did get a sense of finality in the air as if it was really over. If only..... 


	16. Revealed Secrets

Body

**Chapter 15**

****-3 days later- 

Colleen awoke in a hospital bed in extreme pain. Her arm was in a cast and her head was wrapped. After the nurse tended to her and informed her she'd been sleeping for three days, two police officers entered. 

"Sorry to bother you Miss Wether's, but you need to answer a few questions," one officer stated. 

The other one stepped forward, "I'm officer Carter and this is officer Benton. We would like you to answer some questions concerning Adam McKeeve, do you remember everything?" She nodded and he continued, "His body hasn't yet been recovered which means he could still be alive. Could you please tell us what exactly happened after you went over the cliff." 

Colleen's memory traced back, back to..........Scott., "How's Scott, where is he?" 

"Scott is fine, he just gave us his statement and Shelby is fine too. We realize how emotional this is for you but it's very important..." 

"Adam's gone," Colleen interrupted. "We both fell into the river, I managed to grab onto the tree but Adam missed it, and I watched! I watched his body float down the river then disappear underneath the surface. He didn't come up....I saw." 

Benton nodded and Carter spoke, "We believe your statement however you were in shock. Adam's body is nowhere and we believe he managed to get out of the river and run..." 

"No! He went under he's dead," Colleen yelled. She hadn't completely lied to the officer's, Adam's body had gone under the water and disappeared only....it was because she had hit him. Visions of Adam's eyes rolling back into his head and his body slipping away played through her head. 

Benton gave her a curious look, "Why are you so insistent on him being dead, because if there's something your no telling us....." He stopped. 

"I just....I just want him to be gone," Colleen cried, "I don't feel him anymore." 

The officers finally decided that it was enough and they left. Benton still looked suspicious. A moment later Scott entered. Colleen fought sleep. 

"Hey," he said quickly and looked away, "You feeling ok?" 

"Fine, as long as everything stays numb," Colleen tried to laugh. A long silent pause enveloped the room. Scott's shoulder was bandaged and his arm was in a sling so he wouldn't move it. 

"I though you were never going to wake up," he whispered. 

"Thank you for helping me," Colleen said. 

"It was nothing!" He joked. 

"Scott, you saved my life!" 

"And you turned around and saved mine.........and almost died in the process." 

"Well I'm alive now, and it's all in the past. Adam's gone, and......." 

Scott looked up quickly, "How can you be sure he's gone?" 

"Because, because I killed him. I hit him over the head with his gun." 

He raised his eyebrows, "I take it you didn't tell the cops that." Colleen shook her head sadly and Scott nodded, understanding. 

"My dad wants to see you, he's coming soon, and your mom's waiting outside," he explained, "Shelby's coming to the hospital tonight, and Peter is somewhere around here." 

Colleen nodded then gazed at him, "Scott, about the letter. What exactly did you mean by it?" 

There was a long pause, "I'm not really sure Colleen. I mean, there's just something about you. I feel close to you for some reason, like I've met you before. I can't explain it." 

Colleen nodded, for she sometimes got the same feeling. A bolt of pain shot through her head and it felt like she got even weaker, "What'd Shelby have to say?" 

"Well, she didn't talk much. I mean, I got shot and you and Adam went over the edge. She went hysterical. Through the rain and thunder Peter heard her. She's on a guilt trip right now because she had suspicions about Adam being at Horizon, and she didn't tell anyone." 

"What?" Colleen thought a moment, "Oh...the note on the dock! Oh god, it was Adam who took it." 

"Huh? What note?" 

"Oh it was just my apology note to you.....no wonder Adam got so angry." 

Scott's dad finally entered the room, "Here you are!" He stopped in front of Scott and gave him an awkward hug. "Did they get the guy that did this to you?" He asked angrily. 

"No they haven't found his body.........yet," he glanced at Colleen. 

"Dad, this is Colleen Whethers, she saved me." 

"What? Saved you?" He glanced at Colleen and then back to Scott. A weird look developed on his face. 

Suddenly Susan breezed into the room past Scott and his dad, "Oh Colleen finally your awake, I'm so sorry." She kissed her forehead. "I should've brought you home, I'm sorry." 

"It's all right mom, stop it," Colleen said quietly. She then glanced at Scott's father who had his mouth open. He was just staring at Susan. 

"Mom, this is Scott Barringer and his dad." Colleen's mom whipped around and stared at the two. 

"Martin?" 

"Hello Susan," he smiled guiltily. 

"Whoa, you two know each other?" Scott asked taking the words off Colleen's tongue, "Wait...........did you say Susan?" 

Martin nodded, "Yes Scott, this is your real mother, "I'm sorry...I told you she ran off." He looked at the floor, "but it's a different story." 

Susan turned to Colleen, "Honey, are you up to hearing about this?" 

"Uh, yeah probably mom," she said sarcastically. 

"Well.........you and Scott, your..............brother and sister, twins," she said. 

"What?" They both cried in unison. 


	17. Higher Ground

Body

**Chapter 16**

Colleen stared angrily at her mother, "What are you talking about? What about my dad back in New York huh? You know, Jack Wethers, supposedly my father......does he know?" She was panting for air now, and she felt herself grow weaker. 

"Honey take it easy," Susan cried, she then threw Martin a painful glance. 

"You tell them the story," Martin said. 

"Well, I met Martin before I met Jack," she turned to Colleen, "It was New Years Eve and crazy in New York. We met up, and well, as you call it...........had a one night stand. When he found out I had gotten pregnant we decided to get married. Things just didn't work out though, we fought all the time and I didn't want my child growing up with that. I learned I was having fraternal twins and we both decided to take one. We were going to tell you as you got older, but then I met Jack and you were only two Colleen. You thought he was your daddy and it was too confusing for you. I just went along with it you know, especially when I heard that Martin told Scott that his real mother had run off and didn't want to see him anymore," she stopped, "I'm so sorry honey I love you so much and I know what a shock this is to you, on top of all this..." 

"Your damn right it's a shock," Scott finally spoke up, "All this time I had a sister! How could you both betray us like that?" He left the room. 

"I want to sleep now, please go away," Colleen said weakly. She hadn't even glanced at either of them, she refused to. She closed her eyes and sleep took over. She didn't know how long she slept when someone entered the room waking her. 

"Do you believe them?" Scott's voice broke the silence. 

"Yes I do," Colleen opened her eyes, "Why would they lie?" 

Scott had a piece of paper in his hand with some writing on it, "On this I have my birthday written, tell me when yours is then I'll show you mine." 

Colleen though a moment, then said, "January 23rd, 1985." 

Scott swallowed hard, "I can't believe it, he showed her the paper which had the exact same date on it. 

Colleen smiled, "You kept saying that you felt close to me for some reason, now you know why." 

"But still..........our parents didn't even tell us," he paused, "OUR parents." 

"I don't think my life could get any more screwed up," Colleen sighed and closed her eyes. The pain killers were getting the best of her, "Scott?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why aren't I getting better? They won't tell me what's exactly wrong with me." 

He squeezed her hand, "Don't worry Colleen, just sleep and be happy that it's all over." He felt a lump rise in his throat. The doctors had announced internal bleeding throughout her abdominal area, and there was nothing they could do to stop it, the risk was too great to operate. Here he was, squeezing his sister's hand, on her death bed. All he wanted to do was take her away and protect her from all the horrors taking place, but he couldn't. He'd never get the chance either. All he could do was hold her hand and reassure her, what a help he was. Peter and Susan walked in, and Susan was leaning on Peter's shoulder crying. 

"Mom?" Colleen whispered without opening her eyes. 

"I'm here," she rushed to her side. 

"Mom, I forgive you...........I want you to know that," she sputtered, "Thank you, because I wanted Scott to be part of my life so much." Susan cried harder and stroked her forehead. 

Scott stood and released Colleen's hand, "You would've been the coolest sister Colleen, don't forget me," he closed his eyes, and Colleen slipped into a deep sleep. 

Colleen Wether's fell into a coma on April 24th and died in her sleep on April 26th, peacefully. Scott's grieving was tremendous but he felt a sense of peace too, like Colleen was there telling him it was better for her now. A lesson was taught to the whole group of Cliffhangers on how valuable life was, and how unpredictable. In a second your whole life can be turned around, and the only thing you can do is stay strong, remain on the Higher Ground..........and hope for the best. 


	18. Epilogue

Body

**_Epilogue_**

"Hey Joe, come on down here where the river gets real deep, there'll be lot's of fish." 

"All right Bill." 

Bill started to wade into the water, and cast his rod when a white flash caught his eye. It lay at the bottom of the river. He waded in further to where the water reached his waist and looked closer. 

"Joe, come take a look at this," Bill called. 

Joe scrambled to where Bill was standing and looked, "Holy shit, it looks...." He dove into the icy water and pulled at the white material. It came loose and floated to the surface. Bill jumped back in shock then laughed. They both saw what it was a laughed at each other. 

Bill chuckled, "I thought it was a body!" 

Joe laughed again, "Yeah, that'd make the newspaper headlines, "Body discovered in River by two old fat fishermen" like that would happen, especially up here in the middle of nowhere. That's a good one." 

They both cast their rods into the river hoping to get a few bites before sunset. The sun shone down on the T-shirt floating down the river, with words that red "Rage Against the Machine." It passed a silver gun, lying wedged among the rocks further downstream. Once again peace fell onto the forest surrounding Horizon. It created the safe sanctuary for the troubled teens that lived there. 

By: **_Kelsey_****__**

**__**

****

****


End file.
